1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a fall detection system and method thereof for detection of fall events off mobility vehicles; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fall detection system and method thereof with dual sensors for detection of falls off mobility vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As traffic congestion and rising pollution have become a concern for society, personal mobility vehicles have steadily gained attention by the consumers as a legitimate alternative transportation method since personal mobility vehicles are light, compact, and easy to navigate through traffic However, there is greater risk to injury when operating personal mobility vehicles since personal mobility vehicles are more susceptible to road conditions and operators may inadvertently fall off the personal mobility vehicles due to those susceptible circumstances.